sin_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Scale
Strength ( how much you lift bro? ) Agility/speed ( dodge a bullet? out run the wind? or are you slow and barely able to walk in a straight line? ) Magic/mana/psi/chakra/etc ( VAST COSMIC POWER MWAHAHAHAHA- ahem, super powers basically.) Health/toughness ( can you take a punch? how bout this here death ray? never been sick a day in your life? or do you nearly die when a strong breeze goes by?) Mental strength/willpower (this is your resolve to do things, push through the pain to victory, and also how you to not get mind controlled) Sensory abilitysenses(for normal things, did you notice the wolves stalking you? how about that ninja?) Sensory abilityweird shit and supernatural things (an invisible demon is about to eat your face. did you notice?) Stealth (how quiet/sneaky can you be) Control over powers (can you control your powers? or do things just sort of happen?) Intelligence (how much about stuff you know?) (your character has to have an explanation for knowing things that would be odd for them to know. RP people, don't mary sue us to death, if your character could reasonably be expected to have knowledge about something, ask ooc about it) all right, this is the rough draft rundown on how we judge people, so I'll try to be concise, see that list up there? those are your abilities, all of your abilities will be ranked 0-70. 0 is null, you have none. if your intelligence is 0 you don't even have the ability to think, strength is 0 you can't move at all, not even twitch. get the idea? good. other end of the spectrum is 70, this is the point at which if you're stronger than this you stop being a character and become some sort of plot device. 70 is basically a god. 70 is THE EMPEROR OF MANKIND, GOKU, SUPER MAN, ONE PUNCH MAN, etc. Here's a basic human soldier for an example: strength 10 agility/speed 10 magic/mana/psi/chakra/etc 1 health/toughness 10 Mental strength/willpower 11 Sensory abilitymundane 10 sensory abilitysupernatural 5 Stealth 10 Control 10 Intelligence 10 see this guy's stats? he's normal, he's basically an average 20 something soldier who is decent at his job and not out of shape. heres his stats when he's wearing all the high tech equipment that uncle sam gave him: strength 10 agility/speed 10(8 armour) magic/mana/psi/chakra/etc 1 health/toughness 10(13 armour) Mental strength/willpower 11 Sensory abilitymundane 10(15 helmet camera/infra red) sensory abilitysupernatural 5(6 helmet camera/infra red) Stealth 10(9 armour) Control 10 Intelligence 10 those brackets show his stats now that he's wearing a heavy set of body armour and has a camera on his helmet that can see in infra red, zoom in, and basically act like a better set of eyes. so, when you're writing up your character, if your character has a bunch of tech or magic gear he probably has on him at all times, write that down too. this concludes your brief introduction to the system, feel free to go create your freakishly over powered nightmare now, and feel free to ask a mod to tell you what you're doing wrong.